Doll's senses
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Después de tantos años la tenía sentada delante de él, como una muñeca sin vida que se dejaba llevar por sus sentidos. Wesker sonreía victorioso ante ese momento, ansiaba ver la cara de frustración del Redfield. Jill's POV/JillxWesker/JillxChris


**Título: **** Doll's senses**

**Pairing****: Jill's Pov + Jill&Wesker + Jill&Chris**

**Disclaimer****: Resident evil no me pertenece todos sus derechos son para Shinji Mikami y Capcom, yo sólo me dedico a shippear un poco~**

Sus sentidos eran lo único que la hacía reaccionar. Su mente estaba en un vacío muy profundo, se sentía caer en aquella oscuridad, la cual le denegaba cualquier movilidad de su cuerpo. Lo único por lo que podía rebelarse ante aquella situación que la tenía como una marioneta, eran aquellos cinco sentidos que aún conservaba.

"Oído"

Podía reaccionar ante aquel molesto silencio que había en la habitación. No escuchaba nada, sólo un pequeño pitido que la molestaba, pero no se movió para quejarse o tan sólo tapar sus oídos. Por más que pudieran sangrar no se movería, no sin una orden directa del rubio.

"Vista"

Sus ojos azules miraban a un punto fijo, no parecía que fuera a parpadear en ningún momento. En su propio interior podía ver aquel lugar con cierta nostalgia. El laboratorio era similar al que había en la mansión, en Arklay. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su piel, era el único movimiento que podría hacer por sí misma.

"Olfato"

El olor de aquel lugar era el típico cuando se desinfectaba una sala contra las bacterias. Parecía que se encontraba en una especie de quirófano. Sólo podía reconocer ese fuerte olor a "científico" que se metía por sus fosas nasales y el olor de aquel hombre, el cual una vez fue su capitán. Era un olor imponente, fuerte y algo tentador.

"Tacto"

Lo único que podía sentir mediante el tacto eran las grandes manos de ese hombre cada vez que venía a visitarla. Acariciaba su cuerpo sin ningún pudor y un tanto ansioso, podía sentirlo y escuchar sus fuertes jadeos. La acariciaba demasiado insistente, agarraba cada centímetro de su piel y tan sólo podía entreabrir sus labios y soltar algunos gemidos… Solamente eso…

"Gusto"

Abrió su boca por orden de él, notando el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos. Era un sabor salado que erizaba su piel, de tal manera que hacía que los moviera a pesar de que él no hubiera dicho nada. Su lengua luchaba contra la suya, la notaba rodearla en busca de poder atraparla. Abría su boca un poco más sintiendo como la acorralaba dispuesto a ganar aquella batalla costara lo que costara. Quería utilizar otros sentidos para poder agarrarle, poder sentirle más cercano a pesar de que su subconsciente tan sólo pudiera ver lo que ocurría callar y obedecer.

Wesker no podía ocultar su victoria con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Allí la tenía, a nada más y nada menos que a Jill Valentine, sentada delante de él, vestida con un mono oscuro abierto hasta la mitad de su pecho. Acarició suavemente el disipador de color rojizo que llevaba en él. Unos quejidos salían de la rubia conforme lo tocaba, sentía dolor conforme lo presionaba un poco. Era una muñeca bastante obediente y aquello le gustaba, agarró su mano haciendo que diera sus primeros pasos.

- Eso es, Jill – Susurró apretando su mano, llevándola por aquella mansión donde la había traído. La chica podía escuchar como sus pasos eran silenciados por la gran alfombra que había por todo el lugar. Era como volver al pasado, pero esta vez de la mano de la persona que les había llevado a aquel infierno.

Era como tener a sus pies a la mujer que más guerra le había dado en todos aquellos años. Ahora entrelazaba su mano con fuerza, conforme subía los escalones con ella. El silencio reinaba en el lugar, era su muñeca, su princesa de la oscuridad y estaba seguro que con ello le daría una gran sorpresa al Redfield cuando supiera de su paradero, eso le hizo ensanchar su sonrisa, estaba deseando ver ese momento.

Subió el último escalón que llevaba a la segunda planta, hasta el centro de las escaleras donde había un pequeño balcón que visualizaba el recibidor de aquella mansión. Había un piano bastante antiguo y detrás de él un cuadro de uno de los primeros fundadores de Umbrella. Jill ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, quedándose anonadada y algo seria. Le resultaba bastante familiar esa situación, ese cuadro, ese piano… Se giró un poco viendo como desde aquel lugar se podía ver la puerta de la mansión. Un pequeño punzamiento la hizo encogerse, respiró bastante agitada, hincando su rodilla en el suelo.

- No es el momento de titubear – El rubio agarró su mentón con algo de brusquedad, alzándola, volviendo a levantarla como si estuviera tirando de unos hilos. Un quejido escapó de los labios de Jill, sentía un profundo dolor, su subconsciente y su propio cuerpo se peleaban por el control por más que no lo demostrara de vista a Wesker y sólo pudiera jadear adolorida – Vamos, demuestra cómo eres capaz de tocar el piano – Su tono era autoritario, parecía reaccionar ante aquellas bruscas palabras. Se sentó en la pequeña banqueta mirando aquellas teclas blanquecinas. - ¿Qué tocaras esta vez?

- M-Moonlight sonata – Susurró en un pequeño hilo de voz. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a colocarse encima de dichas teclas. Realizó un suave movimiento sobre ellas empezando a tocar con maestría, no parecía tener ningún tipo de dificultad en tocar esa pieza de Beethoven.

Ese suave y nostálgico sonido que le proporcionaba aquella canción la hizo caer en el pozo de sus recuerdos. No podía dejar de tocar, miles de flashes venían a su mente. Como si el inicio de aquella melodía hubiera despertado sus propios sentimientos.

_- Ella es la nueva recluta del equipo S.T.A.R.S – Dijo el rubio presentando a la castaña de pelo corto. Vestía unos pantalones y una camiseta azul, junto a su gorra con la insignia de su equipo._

_- Mi nombre es Jill Valentine – Estrechó su mano con la del castaño, el cual la cogió sin problema y le sonrió – Bienvenida al equipo, Jill._

Recordaba aquellas ilusiones que había sentido en los comienzos de su vida. Cada sonido grave que salía de aquel instrumento representaba aquellos temores que había sentido en Arklay, aquel miedo al verse traicionada por una de las personas en las que había depositado su confianza. Cada sonido débil y suave le hacía recordar cómo había salido de allí en aquel helicóptero junto al Redfield, podía ver a la perfección en su mente como se había dado el lujo de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del chico para descansar de todo aquel infierno que no acabaría ahí…

_- Sé que es la única oportunidad que tengo para salir de Raccoon City – Susurró la castaña de pelo corto, rememorando en su mente aquella escena, estaba sentada en el filo de su cama conforme recargaba su pistola – Esos monstruos están por toda la ciudad, es mi única oportunidad para salir de aquí … Para salir con vida – Dijo un tanto angustiada._

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar aquel nudo en el estómago que se formaba cada vez que se asomaba por la ventana de su apartamento. Recordaba los gritos de agonía, como aquellos monstruos se arrastraban y buscaban la sangre humana de los pocos supervivientes que había en la ciudad. Jadeó ladeándose un poco conforme tocaba, cada recuerdo era como una espina en su corazón, la cual había podido sobrellevar siendo fuerte. Había visto tantas muertes que su propia mente estaba acostumbrada a ver aquel horrible desastre…

Sus dedos estaban temblorosos, cada vez que los movía de manera firme un recuerdo escapaba de su corazón, le veía a él extendiéndole la mano, sufriendo por aquella pesadilla que habían vivido, golpeando su hombro para animarla o tan sólo diciendo un "En marcha, cubre mi espalda" Detuvo sus dedos agachando un poco la cabeza – C-Chris…

El rubio la miró frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos se tornaban rojos debido al odio y rencor que sentía por el Redfield. Escuchaba sus jadeos intentando hacer reaccionar su cuerpo, todo aquello comenzaba a frustrarle de tal manera que tapó los ojos de la chica – Suficiente. – El cuerpo de Jill se quedó quieto cayendo en sus brazos como si no tuviera vida. Como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir porque él le había proporcionado un pequeño roce como orden. – Dejarás de reaccionar ante ese maldito insecto – Dijo él cogiéndola en brazos – Le daremos una grata sorpresa, le enseñaremos querida Jill, que yo puedo dominarte incluso después de la muerte… - La llevó nuevamente hasta el laboratorio, volviendo a sentarla en aquella silla donde la había hecho reaccionar – Dime… ¿Quién es tu enemigo?

- Chris Redfield. – Dijo sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

- Es hora de que vayas a recibirle – Le extendió una capa oscura, la cual llevaba una capucha que escondía su pelo ahora rubio y con ella una máscara que no dejaba ver su rostro. Sólo era una sombra a sus manos, nadie podría reconocerla – Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

Se levantó sin decir nada, su cuerpo se movía con agilidad, era una muñeca fiel a sus actos, no podía reprocharle nada ya que sus propias palabras no se lo permitían. Tan sólo podía escuchar, ver, saborear y tocar de forma libre hasta el momento en que comenzara su pesadilla contra él…

Y este es mi pequeño one-shot de Jill Valentine ~ Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba Moonlight Sonata y forjaba unas escenas que tenía en mente. Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
